


Que Sera Sera

by Queen_BriarRose



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fluff, I got the idea for this fic from an OTP prompt generator, I made yet another Wheelchair Lauren reference, Inventor AU, Lauki is my anesthesia, One Shot, Slightly Out Of Character, Steampunk, Time machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/pseuds/Queen_BriarRose
Summary: A Steam Punk AU where Lauren and Kieran are inventors. Kieran one day make a time machine and asks Lauren to help her test it out.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Que Sera Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MasochisticHero for beta reading my fic and recommending the song "Que Sera Sera" to me! Also, if you're wondering what happened to my pirate AU fic, I deleted it because I didn't like where it was going. I'm probably going to re-write it. Sorry :(

“OW!” 

Kieran yelped as he accidentally stabbed himself with a screwdriver. His work partner, Lauren, then entered the room to figure out the cause of the sound. She walked in to see Kieran standing in a giant brown ring made of metal and gears.

“What the hell are you doing, subordinate?” she sneered.

Kieran backed away from his work and looked at Lauren with his arms spread open. 

“Mademoiselle Sinclair! I present to you, my time machine!”

Lauren sighed as she watched her partner present yet another ridiculous project with his trademark stupid grin and a pair of goggles latched on his forehead. Lauren and Kieran were inventors that worked at a lab, where they created inventions to help make people’s lives easier. Lauren couldn’t stand working with Kieran though. He was always trying to make some outrageous “invention” that nobody wanted or needed.

“And who asked for this time machine to be built?” Lauren questioned. 

“Me, myself, and I” Kieran responded as he jumped from the machine.

“I want to see where I’ll end up in the future. I want to know if one of our inventions will make us famous!” he continued.

“We’re never going to become famous if you keep wasting your time on useless inventions,” Lauren sighed.

“Aren’t you at least a little bit curious about your future?” Kieran asked. “Aren’t you curious about what will happen in ten years?” 

“I am, but some things are better left unknown” Lauren said as she set a stack of files on one of the tables. 

Kieran removed his goggles and began to clean them with a rag.

“The uncertainty is killing me though. So much can happen in 10 years,” Kieran mused. 

“Will I even be alive in 10 years? Will I still be working on inventions? Will I be rich? Will I be homeless? Will I be married? Will I have children?” Kieran asked as he paced around the room.

“Que sera sera, subordinate,” Lauren scoffed as she sorted out the papers. “Also, the only thing that will ever want to spend the rest of its life with you is your tool box.”

“Ouch, Lauren. Why do you gotta be so brutal?” Kieran responded haughtily. 

Lauren chuckled.  
Kieran stopped directly behind Lauren and leaned over her shoulder. 

“Will you at least help me do a test run, madame?” Kieran asked while challenging her with a daring set of eyes.

Lauren sighed and turned around to face him.

“Will you go back to your regular work if I do?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Fine.”

All of Kieran’s unnecessary inventions have failed to work, so Lauren assumed that this one wouldn’t be different. She assumed that this test would be quick and Kieran would be back to using his talent on projects that actually mattered. Kieran led Lauren to the inside of the giant ring. Kieran then made his way to the typewriter connected to the machine. 

“Check this out, Miss Sinclair!” Kieran cheered with a hint of boastfulness in his voice.

“Right here, I can type down the time and place that I want to be teleported to! I can also type down how long I want to be in that place before I get teleported back!” 

Lauren rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Subordinate,” Lauren scoffed. 

“Oh you will see it,” Kieran assured confidently. 

Kieran then proceeded to type the following information into the typewriter. 

“ June 26th XX37, Willow Park, 20 Minutes.”

Kieran then pulled the lever and the machine began to buzz. Lauren’s vision was suddenly taken over by the sight of flashing blue lights. She couldn’t see anything but the light.

“Holy shit is this actually working?” she thought, alarmed.

The blue light then rushed behind her and disappeared to reveal a park covered in green grass and trees.

“Oh my god,” Lauren whispered. “It actually worked.” 

Lauren stood in shock as she stared at the beautiful park. She began to look around to see if anything had changed. The park seemed to look the same. There just seemed to be more trees. Her eyes then landed on the playground. It’s the same as the current playground in Willow Park from the time she came from but it seems to have been upgraded. She began to walk towards the park to get a closer look at it. She was suddenly interrupted by a small child running into her legs. Lauren looked down to see a little girl laying on the ground from the impact of running into Lauren’s legs. 

“Oh no, are you ok?” Lauren asked as she knelt down next to the child. 

“I think,” the girl whined. 

The little girl then looked up at Lauren to reveal her golden eyes. Lauren let out a quiet gasp at the sight of the little girl’s eyes.  
Her eyes looked just like Lauren’s eyes and Lauren did not have a common eye color. It was like Lauren was looking in a mirror. The child raised her eyebrows as she looked at her.

“Hey, you look like my mommy!” the small child declared.

Lauren’s eyes widened at the child’s comment. Could she be?

“Uuuhh who is your mommy?” Lauren asked

“My mommy is a really pretty lady with red hair and golden eyes like you.” 

Lauren was on the verge of panicking. It’s quite possible that this little girl is her future daughter. However, the most unsettling thing about this girl was her hair color. She had dark black hair with blue undertones. It was too similar to a certain subordinate’s hair color. 

“Um what’s your name?” Lauren asked.

“Sophia,” the little girl responded happily.

“What’s your last name?”

The pause the girl took seemed like an eternity as she felt her heart beat fast at the prospect of hearing the last name of her husband to be.

“White.”

“Oh hell n-”

Time had run out and Lauren was teleported back to the present, mid sentence.

Lauren had now returned to the lab on June 26th XX27, still kneeling. Kieran began to jump up and cheer like a child at the site of his partner returning from thin air. He knelt down next to the shocked woman and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Did it work? What did you see?” he asked eagerly.

Lauren forced herself to make eye contact with him

“I- Uh- Willow Park looked the same except they renovated the playground and added a few trees.”

Kieran let go of Lauren’s shoulders and pumped his fists in the air. 

“YES,” he cheered as he stood back up on his feet “I ACTUALLY DID IT!”

Lauren sat on the ground as she watched her partner celebrate his achievement, oblivious to the other information she had discovered. Kieran got back on the ground and wrapped Lauren into a hug. Lauren felt like she was going to explode from the bold move. 

“Come on! Let’s go celebrate!” Kieran sang.

He stood up and offered Lauren a hand.

“Let’s go out to eat! It’ll be my treat!”

Lauren would rather do anything but spend time with Kieran right now, but she didn’t want to rain on his parade. Not to mention she’s getting an opportunity to get free food, so she took on his offer.  
Kieran asked her a million questions the entire time they were at the restaurant. Whenever he wasn’t asking questions, he was rambling about how famous they’re going to be. Lauren just did the bare minimum talking. She still didn’t tell Kieran about Sophia. Lauren couldn’t stop thinking about her though. Is she really her and Kieran’s future child? No freaking way. Lauren can’t even stand Kieran and his foolery. Why would she ever marry him? Maybe it’s just a coincidence, but Sophia’s eyes looked so much like her own eyes. Lauren also doesn’t know anybody else with blue-black hair and the last name White. Maybe she's going to marry a relative of Kieran? Lauren’s mind raced with these thoughts as Kieran rambled about his plans with the time machine.

“Hey, are you ok?” Kieran asked. 

Lauren got startled by the sudden interruptions to her deep thoughts.  
She was in denial.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired” she responded instead. 

September 29th XX27  
Lauren and Kieran tested out the time machine a few more times over the span of a few months. It turns out the machine can only work once a month. Kieran also traveled 10 years into the future, but he didn’t mention anything about a little girl named Sophia. The time machine eventually gave out and was unable to work anymore. Kieran saw this as a good thing though. He was starting to worry about someone using the machine for bad intentions. He also started to take Lauren’s advice from when he first built it, 

“Que Sera Sera.”

Lauren watched from her work table as Kieran took apart the machine. She noticed that he was wearing a new vest over his white poet shirt.

“He looks very handsome in it,” Lauren thought to herself.

Immediately, Lauren then scolded herself for thinking that. She’s trying to NOT fall in love with him. 

October 13th XX27  
Kieran surprised Lauren on her birthday with flowers and a new pair of work goggles that she had been eyeing. Lauren had to admit, Kieran’s smile as he sang happy birthday made her feel good.

November 5th XX27  
Kieran asked Lauren on a date. Lauren, to her own surprise, accepted his offer. They went to a dine in theatre and had a great time. 

November 12th XX27  
Lauren and Kieran kissed for the first time.

June 22nd XX28  
Lauren and Kieran invented a mechanical chair that helps injured and elderly people travel. The invention became very successful. 

February 11th XX29  
Lauren and Kieran win an award for their invention

June 20th XX29  
Kieran asked Lauren to marry him.  
She said yes.

December 11th XX29  
Lauren and Kieran get married.  
It was beautiful.

June 22nd XX32  
Lauren and Kieran create another invention. Their very best one yet.

July 11th XX32  
Lauren finds out she’s pregnant.  
She was going to be a mother.

March 18th XX33  
Little Sophia White was born.

May 12th XX37  
Lauren finds out she’s pregnant again.  
Their family was going to be bigger, happier.

June 26th XX37  
Lauren decides to take Sophia to Willow Park. Lauren sat on a park bench as she watched her daughter play on the renovated playground. Lauren took a moment to read a chapter from her book. She looked up from her book to see that her daughter wasn’t on the playground anymore. Frantically, she looked around the park desperately for Sophia. She then spotted the little girl talking to a younger woman with red hair and golden eyes.

Ah, yes. Of course.

Lauren smiled as the memories of her early inventor days came back. She had almost forgotten that she had met her child long before Sophia existed. Lauren watched as her younger self disappeared before Sophia’s eyes. The little girl turned around and ran to her mother.

“Mommy! Mommy! Did you see that!?” she squealed.

“I did, Sophie.” 

“She looked just like you and disappeared!” Sophia continued 

Lauren smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter’s blue black hair.

“Why don’t we go home and tell Daddy about it?” Lauren proposed.

Lauren and Sophia proceeded to head home, where Lauren told Kieran the story of what she really saw in the time machine that day.


End file.
